The Captain's King
by ColourMeSoftly
Summary: A different version on how Avengers could have happened. Loki takes Captain America under his control and takes over the government one leader at a time in order to achieve his goal of ruling over the Earth.


"He's not my boyfriend, nor my lover. He is my king."

A plan, a brilliant plan. Loki would take the Captain as his own. Take him away from the Avengers. Take him away from the world.

"You seem surprised," Loki cooed, striding towards the Captain. "It's only natural that I chose you," He drew in closer, invading Steve's personal space; he circled around him as he spoke. "After all, you're the perfect soldier."

"If you think I'll join you—"

"I _know_ you'll join me," Loki cut him off, sounding very confident. The scepter glowed as he raised it, and when he placed it to the Captain's heart, it was too late for the world, and he was his.

Steve's eyes were now a bright, unnatural blue, and Loki smiled maliciously. "That's better, isn't it?" Loki purred, drawing in even closer that before, "How does it feel, Captain? How does it feel to be fighting to a glorious cause?" He spoke in a soft mischievous tone. He straightened himself and circled around his soldier once more, "Yes, you're just the thing I need to win this."

"What do you need me to do, Sir?"

"There are a few things that need to be done. I need to get ahead of everything. I'll put the world leaders under my command, we'll work our way down the ranks, until finally. Your job is a simple one, yet one of grave importance, that little team of 'winners'. Captain, I need the Avengers out of my way, kill them all."

"Sir, wouldn't killing them only draw attention to you?"

"That's the plan, the people need to know exactly what to expect from their king."

"But if you kill their heroes—"

"Heroes are nothing more that children's tales, they are nothing more than rejects in costume, doomed from the start. This, gods, power, this is all true."

That was his plan; destroy the only thing standing in his way, then take over through the government.

The Captain nodded, listening to Loki, "What should I do now?"

"We'll get you acquainted, make sure the rest don't kill you," Loki said nonchalantly, walking away from the Captain.

Once back at the hideout, Loki made his rounds, checking on everything. One of the surveillance members spoke up when he entered the room, "Sir, the Queen in back in London, but the Prime Minister is still in Whales,"

A wicked smile grew on Loki's face, "Captain, it seems your services will be needed sooner than expected, if she doesn't fair against the scepter, kill her." As he turned on his heel and left, he muttered with a smirk, "God save the queen."

Getting to London was no problem, getting into Buckingham Palace was a tad bit more challenging. The guards didn't buy the "Captain America is here to meet with the Queen" story. In fact, one of the guards recognized something different about them, and refused their entry. In the end, Loki ended up taking them under his control.

The Queen sat at her desk sipping a cup and looking through some paperwork. There was a polite knock at her door, and then in strolled the God of Mischief. He wore his condescending grin, and he carried himself high, like he knew exactly what he was doing, and how this whole visit would end.

"Your majesty," he spoke with a slight bow before seating himself, "I come here on urgent business, together, we could do something big, do something so important, it will change the world. Together, we could liberate the world."

She looked rather confused, and asked carefully what the strange man had meant by that, and he explained. "Freedom is the world's greatest lie. Together, we could rid the world of that,"

"Rid the world of freedom?" She seemed shocked, to say in the least. Before she could panic, Loki stood up and approached her, smiling. He brandished the scepter, and gently pressed it to her heart, taking her under his command. He grinned triumphantly as his pulled the scepter away.

"Soon you'll understand, my dear Queen Elizabeth," he turned towards the door, "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this arrangement. It'll be our little secret."

Guarding the door from the outside was the Captain, "The deed is done," Loki said, leading them out the front door.

"That easily?" asked Captain Rogers.

"You forget, I am royalty. I can be very diplomatic and persuasive when need be. Now come, we must be in California tomorrow, the leader of China has a meeting."

"What happens when you control all the leaders?"

"Had I not explained to you already?" Loki sighed, "The plan is quite simple, once I have control of the realm's government, they elect me king, and I take my rule." He answered the Captain's questions as one of the many people under his control drove them away.

"What about the team?"

"I already told you, Captain. You will take care of them like the vermin they are."

"Understood, but if they fight back? They won't go down easily."

Loki drew in close and smiled, "You know not of your true abilities, Captain. You will be more than a match for the one draped in metal and the assassins. You will get a small legion to lead against the beast, and I know all of Thor's weaknesses, you will leave him to me."

Loki had this whole thing planned out, though perhaps, before he kills them, they'll be imprisoned, forced to bow before their king, then, their friend, Captain Rogers, will deliver the final blow. But there had to be one more thing. The icing on the cake, an added 'Fuck you,' something to make victory _that_ much sweeter. His eyes drifted over to Steve, who was now talking to Dr. Selvic, he thought for a moment. Yes, it's perfect! What a wonderful plan and a fantastic slap in the face! What could hit closer to home, non-other than their _precious _Captain America growing particularly fond of a certain God of Mischief?

He strode over to the two, "Learn anything interesting?" he purred.

"Not really, Sir. Apparently, the team is searching for the cube via Gamma radiation,"

"Oh really, can't have that now can we? Doctor, is there any way we can throw them off our trail?" Loki asked.

"Unless we can stop her from emitting the radiation, the best plan would be to not stay in the same place for very long." Replied the doctor, to which Loki nodded.

He pulled Rogers into another room, sat down and motioned Steve to do the same, "Tell me, Captain, do they stand a chance at finding us?"

"It's plausible, Sir. S.H.I.E.L.D has all the resources in the world, they also have Stark and Banner, both are geniuses, and one is an expert in Gamma Radiation."

Loki tapped his fingers to his lips, "Alright, we'll get past that. I need to be ready at all times, if they attack, you will be prepared to take care of them."


End file.
